The Detective and the Inventor
by StarDragon25
Summary: Iruma calls Shuichi over for a *special* favor to repay him for all that's he has done for her. Inspired by Iruma's love hotel scene.


**"You want to do what?!,"** Shuichi asked in surprise.

 **"Didn't you hear me, you fuckin' virgin? I said that I have sex with you,"** Iruma irritatingly answers.

The two teenagers were at in a room that was in the love hotel, which was in the academy.

Iruma called him here to tell him something important and this wasn't what he expected.

 **"B-But, why? Why me?"**

Unexpectedly to him, a light blush appears on her face as she answers.

 **"..Because, you have been nice to me and supported me when we were younger. You gave me strength to be called the Ultimate Inventor."**

 _"I... did?,"_ he thinks to himself.

 **"S-So,"** Iruma continues, **"I want to return the favor by giving you my virginity."**

She looks at him, still blushing.

Shuichi was unsure about this.

 **"Even if I did help you all those years, is this what you truly want? I mean, won't you regret this later in your life?"**

Iruma's eyes widen as she feared what he was saying.

 **"Y-You mean... that you don't want to?"**

Her eyes were filling up with tears that threatened to fall.

 **"I-Iruma?,"** he worriedly asked.

 **"Am I-I not good enough for you?,"** she cried out.

 _ **"T-That's not it. I just don't want to end up hurting you,"**_ _he explained._

Miu sniffed as she wipes her tears with her sleeve.

 **"I want to do this with you, Shuichi. Please, I want to be with you,"** she pleads.

 _"She's serious about this."_ She never spoke like that to the other students.

Not wanting to upset her anymore than he already had, Saihara made up his mind. Hopefully, he wouldn't regret this.

 **"Iruma,"** he calmly called out, **"If you promise me that this is what you really want, I'll agree to your favor."**

Her eyes light up with joy. **"Damn right I want this. I won't regret this, I promise you."**

 _"Okay then."_ _ **"Alright then, as promised, I accept your proposal."**_

A wicked grin forms on her face. **"Let's get to it already!"**

She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the bed.

She made him sit on the bed as she straddled his waist.

Iruma kisses him, he awkwardly kisses back, but she ignores this.

She gently bit his bottom lip to ask for access into his mouth.

Not sure what to do, he opens his mouth and allows her to explore it.

Iruma happily moves her tongue around his cavern and sucks on his tongue, resulting in the boy moaning.

She soon breaks the kiss and separates her mouth from his. A string of saliva connects them, making Shuichi blush.

Iruma smirks with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

She gets off him and starts to take her clothes off.

The young male detective looks away embarrassed.

 **"C'mon, get undressed too!,"** she complained.

 **"R-Right."**

He slowly began undressing himself.

After they finished stripping, Iruma kneeled in front of him and pressed her breasts against his manhood.

 ** _"_** **Iruma-"**

He was cut off as he felt her tongue moving up and down his shaft. She then bobbled her head as she sucked on his member.

 **"Iruma~,"** he moans.

The pleasure he felt increased when she moved her breasts up and down his cock as she continued to suck him.

 **"Iruma~,"** he moans louder than before, unable to contain himself.

He soon began to feel that he was going to cum.

 **"I-I'm going to cum,"** he warns.

She doesn't respond as she continues to please him.

He then felt a tight feeling in his testicles.

 **"Iruma,"** he grunts as he cums into her mouth.

At first, she gags, but manages to recover and swallows his cum.

Shuichi blushes when she does that.

She stands up. **"It's your turn to pleasure me."**

She has him switch places with her. Now she is lying on the bed with her legs spread out for him.

He lines up at her entrance and gives her a serious look.

 **"If it hurts too much, tell me and I'll stop,"** he states.

Iruma nods. **"I will."**

He takes a breath deep and thrusts into her, breaking her hymen.

She cries out in pain and clings to him.

 **"Iruma! Does it hurt too much?"**

She whimpers, **"I-It hurts, but I-I can handle it."**

He lets her adjust to the pain.

 **"Y-You move now,"** she claims.

 **"Understood."**

His thrusts were slow at first since he didn't want to hurt her.

But that didn't matter, Iruma was moaning from his actions.

 **"Shuichi~ More.. please~"**

He slightly increased his pace and his member plunged deeper into her pussy.

 **"That's it! Keep it up!**

She felt so happy to finally be able to do this with the person she cares the most about.

They both felt themselves reaching their limits.

 **"Shuichi!"**

 **"Iruma"**

Iruma's pussy clamped down on him as she had her orgasm and made him cum too, shooting his semen into her.

They pant and catch their breath.

Shuichi pulls out and lies next to Iruma on the bed.

 **"Thank you,"** she softly saids to him.

 **"M-My pleasure."**

He closes his eyes and falls asleep. She hugs his arm and cuddles with him as she fell asleep as well.


End file.
